1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices that hold infant car seats and more particularly pertains to a new infant car seat support assembly for securing an infant car seat to a portable support assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of devices that hold infant car seats is known in the prior art. More specifically, devices that hold infant car seats heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,454,575; 5,564,778; 5,248,181; 5,660,430; 4,967,672; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 398,785.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant car seat support assembly. The inventive device includes a pair of support members. Each support member has a pair of legs and a cross member extending between upper ends of the pair of legs. The support members are pivotally coupled to each other in a manner such that the cross members are positioned in a substantially parallel spaced relationship to each other to define an open position. The infant car seat support assembly also has at least one brace member that has opposite ends. Each end of the brace member is couplable to a respective one of the cross members for holding the support members in the open position. One of the cross members is designed to securely engage an infant car seat clip, whereby the infant car seat support assembly can be securely engaged to the infant car seat.
In these respects, the infant car seat support assembly according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of securing an infant car seat to a portable support assembly.